


Brain

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft let out an irritated sigh as he looked down on his younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain

Mycroft let out an irritated sigh as he looked down on his younger brother, clearly strung out and shaking on the cot. He’d been called the moment Sherlock had been taken into custody, so of course here he was. He hadn’t realized how bad his baby brother was until he’d laid his own eyes on him however. While his brother had always been slender, he looked underweight now, his skin holding a sickly paleness that made him look like death.

“Oh brother, what have you gotten yourself into now?” he asked quietly, seeing the trembling Holmes eyes blink open. Recognition passed the brunette’s face and he slowly sat up, trying to look neutral. He had never seen his brother so clearly out of his depth.

“Myc,” his voice was shaky, tone uncertain in a way the elder brother hadn’t heard in years. “Make it stop Myc, please?” he whimpered, shaking his head slightly and the elder of the two let out a quiet noise, expression softening. 

“Make what stop, Sherlock?” he asked with a slight frown. Sherlock hadn’t asked him for his help in years, before the younger Holmes was even a teenager, Mycroft was thrown by it if he was honest. “Talk to me brother, tell me what you want to stop.”

“The noise, Myc, the noise in my brain.”


End file.
